1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lubricants, such as topical lubricants for application to the skin, and in particular to substantially non-aqueous, aerated compositions which are primarily made of wax and oil, are suitable for skin applications, and are free of petroleum-based components.
2. Background
Many lubricants contain petroleum jelly. Petroleum jelly, or petrolatum, has long been employed in a variety of commercial, household, manufacturing and topical uses. Commercial uses include lip balm, candles, cosmetics, and lotions. Manufacturing uses include rust prevention and use as a release agent for plaster molds and castings. Household uses include removal of water rings from wood, soft leather, shine shoes and repair a squeaky door. Topical uses include, but are not limited to, preventing diaper rash, makeup removal and skin moisturizer.
Several long term side effects of petroleum-based chemicals, including petroleum jelly, have been observed. Petroleum-based chemicals are being found to cause significant attritional effects to the nervous system and immune system after prolonged exposure. Illnesses include cancer, neurological disorders, immune system weakening, autoimmune disorders, asthma, allergies, infertility, miscarriage, and child behavior disorders including learning disabilities, mental imparities, hyperactivity and attention deficit disorders (ADD). Petroleum-based chemicals are believed to cause these problems by a variety of routes including, but not limited to, impairment of gene expression, weakening of DNA repair mechanism, acceleration of gene loss, degeneration of the body's detoxification defense system (liver and kidneys), as well as gradual weakening of the brain's primary defense, the blood brain barrier (BBB).
In addition, petroleum-free products that seek to serve as a substitute for petroleum-based products like petroleum jelly may have a drawback of not having the same consistency or feel to the user in application as the petroleum-based products. For example, petroleum-free oil-based products which may be used as an alternative to petroleum jelly may have lower viscosity than conventional petroleum jelly, or the oil base may have been processed, e.g., by hydrogenation of the oil component, to provide a hydrogenated oil component having a thicker consistency than its non-hydrogenated counterpart.
Accordingly, there is a need for natural lubricants that are free of petroleum-based components and processes of preparing such lubricants. There is also a need for a natural lubricant to have a similar consistency as a petroleum-based product for which the natural lubricant may be an alternative, without requiring chemical alteration of the natural ingredients (e.g., via hydrogenation) to achieve this goal. The present application satisfies these and other needs, and provides further related advantages, as will be made apparent by the description of the embodiments that follow.